


open road

by uwu_yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roadtrips, chanyeol's a babyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol
Summary: Baekhyun loves roadtrips. But he loves his boyfriend Chanyeol more.





	open road

Baekhyun loves roadtrips. But he loves his boyfriend Chanyeol more. Especially when their car’s sunroof is open and the wind is rustling his curly hair. It’s adorable and Baekhyun’s heartbeat picks up a little when he sees Chanyeol gripping the steering wheel, his brows furrowing at the red light. It’s a little more of a drive until they get to open roads, and Chanyeol’s definitely getting impatient, itching to zoom across empty lanes. 

But seeing Chanyeol get frustrated over a traffic light is  _ so damn cute _ , that Baekhyun has to keep himself from cooing at the younger. Chanyeol grumbles under his breath, his foot ready to smash the acceleration pedal, when the light suddenly turns green and their car whizzes forward, victorious smirk evident on Chanyeol’s face as he picks up speed. 

But it’s short-lived, because at the next intersection, a red light awaits the two of them. Baekhyun laughs out loud, pointing at Chanyeol’s grumpy face as he hits the breaks  _ again. _

“Are you kidding me? Can’t I just  _ drive _ ?” Chanyeol mutters, glaring at the red light.

Baekhyun continues to laugh, barely getting words out. “You... look...so...stupid...right...now!”

Chanyeol glares at his boyfriend. “Stop laughing at me! I’m trying to give you the best trip ever and everything is coming in the way of that!”

Baekhyun’s about to say something, but his words die in his mouth, as the traffic light turns green. 

Chanyeol zooms, as the next traffic light is green and he  _ knows  _ he can make it, but as he drives closer, it turns yellow, seconds later, the red shining on his face again.

“Baek, the light is mocking me,” Chanyeol whines, signature pout forming on his face.

Baekhyun looks around, noticing rush of cars from the opposite lane. It doesn’t seem to be stopping soon, meaning that they’ll be stopped here for a while.

“Aww, it’s okay. We’re almost to open roads. Just wait a little longer,” Baekhyun says, patting his boyfriend’s back to reassure him.

But Chanyeol doesn’t listen. “Why is everything a red light?!” Chanyeol yells, hands pulling at his hair.

Baekhyun smirks a little. “Well, why don’t we make use of it?” he says, leaning in a little.

Chanyeol immediately gets the idea, smiling and leaning in as well, hands grabbing the collar of the older’s shirt, pulling him closer. It’s an uncomfortable position, reaching over like this, seatbelts poking at their stomachs. But it doesn’t matter because all they could focus on was each other. 

Baekhyun tilts his head, and plants his lips square on Chanyeol’s, causing him to gasp. Chanyeol kisses deeper, holding his boyfriend tighter, as he swipes his tongue over Baekhyun’s lower lip. Baekhyun groans a little, and Chanyeol pushes his tongue inside the smaller’s mouth, both of their tongues molding together. Baekhyun tangles his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s little curls, while Chanyeol continues to deepen the kiss, pouring all the emotions that he feels for Baekhyun into it. And as things start to pick up-

**_BEEP!_ **

The two untangle themselves and look behind them, trying to figure out who the hell they’re going to fight next, when they notice the green light ahead of them. 

**_BEEP!_ **

“Can you hurry up? People have places to go, you morons!” the driver behind them screams, head poking out their window. 

  
  


Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he sticks his hand up the sunroof, successfully flipping the driver off, as Chanyeol steps on the acceleration pedal. 

The man yells. “Why you little-”

But Chanyeol’s already too far ahead, and Baekhyun’s cackling and their laughter rings throughout the car, out the sunroof, and into the busy lanes, as they drive towards open road.

**Author's Note:**

> i love roadtrips and chanbaek so here you goooo. also i'm just staying up late, waiting for city lights because we ALL know that it's going to be the album of the year and i'm ready but im not?? and i'm so excited for every song skadlsahadsjhd


End file.
